peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Kilburn 85
Tape ; Name *Kilburn 85 ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM *1985 *Another in a continuing series of Peel compilations by Mark. *He comments: "The Fall – 7/10 / The Bragg 7/10 Another Terry and Gerry Session. 9/10. . The band no one will ever know – scpaliemendie y hundemendiene (sic). The Smiths. New Order. The Stars of Heaven. The Housemartins. And The Fall! This tape sums up why Peel was so important to music. And it wasn’t just this moment in time. It was every moment. The end of side two aren’t recording from Peel but some current sounds that others may not have – The Farmers Boys and Half Man Half Biscuit. I must have put them on the end of the tape when someone visited the flat I lived in in Kilburn in 1985. No one would have heard of most of these bands without Mr. Peel and no one will have ever heard of scpaliemendie y hundemendiene again unless you lot can prove me wrong. Think it may be Kosovan? I have seen it written that Peel didn’t really like Terry and Gerry and only played them as Sheila used to live in a flat with two people of same names. The links show the real affection in which he held them and I too still have a special place in my heart for them." *Session recordings featured: :Fall, #9. Recorded 1985-09-29, first broadcast 07 October 1985. Available on The Complete Peel Sessions (Castle Music). 'What You Need' and 'Faust Banana' missing from this recording. :Billy Bragg, #4. Recorded 1985-08-20, first broadcast 02 September 1985, this repeat 07 October 1985. All (except 'There Is Power In A Union') available on The Peel Sessions Album (Strange Fruit). :Terry And Gerry, #3. Recorded 1985-09-24, first broadcast 09 October 1985. No known commercial release. 'Peel Jingle' missing from this recording. Tracklisting *07 October 1985 *Fall: 'LA' (Peel Session) *Housemartins: 'Flag Day (Compilation LP-The Riverside Compilation L.P.-Laughing All The Way To The Banks' (Z T Hee) *''(JP (referring to Billy Bragg's upcoming appearance on said programme): 'I think Wogan's programme's a bit like the Honours Lists these days: it's the mark of a person of quality not to appear on them.')'' Nevertheless, Peel accepted his OBE in summer 1998. *Billy Bragg: 'The Marriage' (Peel Session) *Stars Of Heaven: 'Clothes Of Pride (7 inch)' (Hotwire) *Fall: 'The Man Whose Head Expanded' (Peel Session) *Billy Bragg: 'There Is Power In A Union' (Peel Session) *Spælimenninir í Hoydølum: 'Spælimenninir í Hoydølum' *Billy Bragg: 'Jeanne' (Peel Session) A Smiths song. *(excerpt from Bragg's 'audio aid') *Smiths: 'The Boy With The Thorn In His Side (7 inch)' (Rough Trade) *Billy Bragg: 'Days Like These' (Peel Session) *09 October 1985 *Terry And Gerry: 'Ballad Of A Nasty Man' (Peel Session) *Terry And Gerry: 'Fashion Rodeo' (Peel Session) *Dawn Chorus & The Blue Tits: 'I'm Going Down (7 inch)' (Stiff) This is Andy Kershaw's sister Liz. Another single released under this name was a cover of 'Teenage Kicks'. TV presenter Carol Vorderman was briefly one of The Blue Tits, although not in the lineup of the Peel Session. *''(JP: 'Well, I expect that's getting a lot of play from the cuties who do the daytime programme...It is a Bruce Springsteen song, after all.')'' Indeed it is: from the LP 'Born In The USA'. *New Order: 'The Perfect Kiss (LP-Low-Life)' (Factory) *Terry And Gerry: 'The Last Bullet In The Gun' (Peel Session) *''(JP: 'Further details on the midnight news with Lesley Kerwell (?). It's a curious thing about these newsreaders, you know,m because I say their names night after night, but because the news is done from a different room in a different building, you never actually see them at all. I probably pass them in the street and don't know who they are. Most odd.')'' *Terry And Gerry: 'Reservation' (Peel Session) *Billy Bragg & The Pattersons: 'There Is Power In A Union (Compilation LP-Heroes)' (Rock 'N' Dole) File ;Name *Kilburn 85 ;Length *00:52:37 ;Other *Shared via Peel Mailing List. *Many thanks to Mark. ;Available *http://www.mediafire.com/?mn1wtmomgtx ;Footnotes Category:1985 Category:Available online Category: Mixtape